Drunk
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: lol


This wasn't a rare occurrence. Every year, it seemed Finland had to be more drunk than he was the year before. He would wordlessly drag his brothers along to celebrate his birthday. It seemed they weren't ever allowed to have a nice, calm celebration. Not that they minded. I mean, who would've turned down free booze?

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Finland looked up to meet Berwald's eyes. He wore a look of childish wonder. "You're so strong. Have you always been this strong?" Denmark laughed from across the bar.

"Well, Sví? Have you?" Mathias teased.

"Sví? I…" It wasn't uncommon for Finland to forget their names when drunk. "Rakas!" He clung to Berwald's arm, nuzzling him and muttering in a nonsensical mix of Swedish and Finnish. Suddenly, he pulled back with wide eyes.

"Anna minun ostaa sinulle drinkin*!" Berwald watched him a moment, trying his hardest not to smile.

"Y'already did," Finland seemed devastated. Tears begin to cloud his violet eyes. "How 'bout I buy y' a drink?" Finland seemed to return to his cheerful self.

"Oh, Kiitos*! But I already have a boyfriend! Nice try, though!" Berwald smiled slightly. Even if he was confused, at least he was faithful. Berwald dropped a hand on top of his head.

"I know." Tino continued to smile, giggling.

"So who's your boyfriend then, Tino?" Denmark asked.

"Norja*!" Denmark choked on his beer, glancing frantically at the Norwegian beside him. He simply shrugged.

"I'm sure Tino's better in bed than you, at least," Berwald hid his face in his hands. "Right, Sví?" No. No. Leave me out of this.

"Am I?" He could feel his face heating up beneath his hands.

"I wasn't aware we had sexual relations, Berwald. I mean, you could've at least told me!" He wished someone would punch Denmark.

"Ber...Berwald? You guys...Varovasti, Dane. Tai ammun sinut missä seisot*." Before Berwald could stop him and explain, Tino had leaped over the bar and mauled Denmark. Norway's eyes had gone wide, openly laughing as he watched him. Berwald quickly left his seat, attempting to pull Finland off of Denmark. Tino elbowed him in the nose. Norway began to cackle.

"B' nice if y' could help." Lukas shook his head.

"I'd rather watch." Finally, Sweden was able to pull Finland off of Denmark. He slung the drunk fin over his shoulder. Denmark scrambled to his feet, eyes filled with fear.

"Geez." He wiped blood from his nose. "Remind me to never get between you and Finland." Berwald's cheeks grew a dark red as he felt hands on his rump.

"You have a nice butt. Did anyone ever tell you you have a nice butt? I like your butt." Denmark smirked, moving to inspect Berwald's rear. He hummed slightly, resting a hand on his chin.

"Looks like a butt to me." Berwald glared at him.

"Better ass than yours."

"My butt!"

"Geez, what is it? Let's all gang up on Denmark and make him feel shitty day?" Finland's possessive objections were drown out by Denmark.

"Hey, I thought I was your boyfriend! What's mine is yours!" Norway completely ignored Denmark.

"Minun butt! minun butt!*" Berwald could feel the eyes of curious strangers watching them.

"Sharing is caring." Norway shot back. Berwald nearly dropped Finland.

"Gör inte det*!" He could almost hear Tino's pouting. What on Earth had…..Berwald sighed. He set Tino down and, as he thought, the Fin was pouting. He shook his head. "Y'r all drunk." Finland clung to his arm. "Drunk på min kärlek till dig*."

"Y'r drunk on vodk'." Finland giggled, burying his face into Sweden's arm.

"Vodka and you." He looked pleadingly towards the others. Denmark quickly looked away, attempting to act busy. Norway shook his head, mouthing 'You're on your own'. Berwald sighed. He needed to get Tino home before something happened. The thing is...it was always a challenge to get Tino home. He'd insisted he was perfectly sober, even when he couldn't even say the word properly. Berwald glanced at the Fin who had somehow made his way onto Berwald's lap. Quickly, he kissed Finland's lips.

"Nu går vi hem*." Finland seemed to like this proposal. Though, Sweden knew Finland would pass out before they even made it there.

Anna minun ostaa sinulle drinkin-Let me buy you a drink

Kiitos-Thank you

Norja-Norway

Varovasti, Dane. Tai ammun sinut missä seisot-Carefull, Dane. Or I'll shoot you where you stand.

Minun butt!-My butt

Gör inte det- Don't do that

Drunk på min kärlek till dig-Drunk on my love for you

Nu går vi hem-Now we go home

\\\


End file.
